


chase me chase you

by fukomacore



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Spies & Secret Agents, Angst with a Happy Ending, Childhood Friends, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, Fluff, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, there isn't alot but it'll be there, there's a lot of people i'm not tagging them all, there's alot of tension here
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-06
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:46:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26856913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fukomacore/pseuds/fukomacore
Summary: Hajime, a member of the special-ops unit of an international organization, is stuck trying to catch Oikawa, his estranged childhood friend. Tooru was broken and fixed by the mafia and became their dog, and he's trying to tease Iwaizumi.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 13





	chase me chase you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [1763_And_Melting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/1763_And_Melting/gifts).



> thank you tuck (person i gifted to) for actually reminding me to write this and just being a general banger of a wife  
> also i made this based off a tiktok that i'll share later  
> i also wrote this at 2 in the morning

If anyone knew about most of the work that’s done at IRON, children would probably not want to become an agent when they’re older. Most kids nowadays want to become a future IRON special-ops agent, which is a horrific idea, really.

  
Hajime was digging marks into his desk with his nails, he just had them done so it was quite a shame to his manicurist.

  
“God damn it, Shittykawa.” Hajime grunts through his clenched teeth. He was trying to find more information on whatever Oikawa’s next move would be. Hajime had thought he knew Oikawa inside and out, but recent events have been proving him wrong and it’s tearing the poor agent apart on the inside.

  
“Trying to track down loverboy, am I correct?” It didn’t take Hajime even a moment to recognize that smartass voice in his head.

  
“Can it, Kuroo.”

  
“Was I wrong, though?” Kuroo had an awfully snide grin on his face, which worked perfectly with his seemingly permanent bedhead. Hajime was sitting down, so Kuroo looked even taller than he usually did, which was already alot. He was a fellow member of the special-ops serving under the Manager. As much as Hajime can’t stand how much of a smartass he is, he has to admit that Kuroo gets the job done.

  
“By the way, once you’re done brooding over your computer, K-the Manager wants to talk with you. Did you fuck up or something?” If Kuroo had said her name on the floor, the Manager would have his head, literally.

  
“No. At least I don’t think I have.” Hajime let out a loud sigh before throwing his head into his hands. As if trying to find his estranged childhood friend wasn’t enough of a damper on his day.

* * *

“Bang!” Tooru shouted excitedly. The bullet escaped from his pistol with hardly any noise, and went right into Mr. Gol’s temple, just where he wanted it. The man fell over with an anti-climatic thud, which sent the guards around him in a frenzy.

  
Tooru was impressed with himself, such a small window to strike and he didn’t even graze the jacket of the one guard. He could revel in his success later, he had to get out of there.

  
He swung himself up from his position on the floor, landing on top of one of the many metal structures in the large warehouse. One of those bozos had to have spotted him, because Tooru could hear the guns being pulled out from their holsters.

  
“Tsk tsk, this won’t do at all,” Oikawa scrunched his face after he threw himself behind a crate filled with cocaine. “I guess we’re doing this the hard way then.”  
One guard dropped down, the others still shooting blindly. Tooru had dropped down to the musty floor of the warehouse, and rolled behind a metal structure with small holes in its beams. Shoving the tip of his gun into the hole, he took a few of the guards down.

  
From behind him, Tooru felt cold metal press into his hair.

  
“Who are you,” a gruff voice muttered to him.

  
“Just running some errands for Ushiwaka,” Tooru rolled his eyes and before the guard could even blink, Tooru had him pinned onto the floor with the gun against his forehead. “My my, Ushiwaka always has me do such boring things for his errands, he could always just do them himself, you know?” Bang.

  
“But that’s not how the Messiah rolls, I guess.”

* * *

“Iwaizumi, you can come in!” Yachi pulled the door behind her shut, the door to the Manager’s office. “Manager’s a little grumpy right now, but I’m sure you’re not in trouble. They like you a lot, you know.”

  
Sure didn’t feel like it.

  
“Alright then, thank you, Yachi.”

  
Yachi gave him a pitiful look before moving to go down the hallway. She was always so sweet, the poor girl. A lot of the other special-ops members were intimidating to her, not on purpose of course. Her blond ponytail swayed to her other shoulder while she pivoted her heel.

  
“I’m sorry about Oikawa.” Right. All of the special-ops members knew about Hajime’s past with Oikawa. He didn’t appreciate the pity, but if someone else were in the same position he would probably do the same thing.

  
Hajime blocked that out of his mind while he opened the door to the office. Still had the charm of a small, homely office while being hopelessly gigantic.

  
“Manager-san.” Hajime bowed from a respectable distance from her desk.

  
“Iwaizumi, I told you, you don’t have to be so formal with me,” The Manager clicked their tongue and scooted back in their chair. “I wanted to talk to you about Oikawa.”  
He shouldn’t have expected any less. Trying to locate Oikawa and stop his next move was about as fruitful as a literal vegetable. Hajime kept feeling like he was so close to finding him, but Oikawa was always one step ahead, the little shit.

  
“Oikawa has assassinated the mayor of New York City, Mr. Gol.” Hajime almost dropped dead to the floor. Oikawa was in the city? He could… no. Not right now. It didn’t matter what his relationship was to his objective. He would complete it.

  
“I’m sorry I have failed again.” Hajime said solemnly.

  
“Don’t be too upset, Iwaizumi. It was recently found out that Mr. Gol had been trafficking drugs and kids, all while paying off members of the council to stay quiet about it. One of our own agents too.” The Manager spoke firmly. Hajime didn’t even have to ask what happened to the traitor.

  
“Despicable.” Hajime felt sick to his stomach. Taking down horrific people like Mr. Gol, the “right” way, was what he joined the special-ops for. Oikawa was a step ahead of him, killing the man probably for his boss. Hajime didn’t want to think about the fact that Oikawa might’ve killed him without a thought to his crimes, and just to his orders.

  
“However, we do have some more information on Oikawa, gathered by myself. I wanted you to be the first to know.”

* * *

Ushijima’s office was hopelessly suffocating. The velvet carpet was dusty and it made Tooru’s allergies flare up. But Tendou had an affinity for velvet, so there was nothing that could be done about that. You couldn’t do anything about something in this organization if Tendou was behind it.

  
“He’s dead.” Tooru sang, leaning his weight on the mahogany desk in the middle of the office. Ushijima took off his glasses and put them on top of some files.

  
“Get your elbows off my desk.”

  
“What? No 'thank you'? No ‘well done’?” Tooru did, however, remove his elbows from the desk.

  
“You weren’t flawless. You still had to take down the guards.” Ushijima’s face was unfazed while he typed mindlessly on his laptop.

  
“But, I got it done, didn’t I? He was a top-notch target that even Shrimpy-chan struggled with.” Hinata had tried to put the moves on Dr. Gol, but even he couldn’t outdo his relentless guards.

  
“Kageyama would’ve done it flawlessly.” Ushijima deadpanned.

  
Tooru wasn’t going to listen to anymore of his bullshit. He went right back to his room silently. Hanamaki looked like he wanted to bother Tooru some more, but one glance at his eyes made him back off. That’s rare for Hanamaki.

  
“Fuck his natural talent!” Tooru yelled while he shot a hole into his wall. Kageyama had only been with the organization for a few months, but he was already the favorite for being able to do everything flawlessly. Tooru doubted that he had even worked that hard. He spent his entire life training for this, right when he was picked up from the orphanage near the end of high school by Ushijima himself. Vomiting blood, collapsing from exhaustion, and having broken bones constantly. Kageyama had endured none of that to get where he was now.

“I’ll fucking show him alright, what I can do. Nothing that boy genius can do.”

**Author's Note:**

> i'll probably update this next week with what oiks is planning that sneaky bastard


End file.
